1. Field
The following description relates to image processing, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method for providing image information about an area of interest.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dynamic range (DR) of a digital image may be defined as a relationship between the brightest pixel value and the darkest pixel value in the image. For example, a dynamic range (DR) of a digital image may be a ratio of the brightest pixel value to the darkest pixel value in the image. A human visual system (HVS) typically can handle a much higher dynamic range than an ordinary camera or monitor. Accordingly, study has been ongoing for capturing a high dynamic range (HDR) image. However, due to the limitation of the conventional display devices, even if HDR images are obtained, there is difficulty in accurately and fully displaying and using them.